


Love Me, Love Me Not

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike makes love to Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me, Love Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 033 - Too Much

Spike's lips trace cool paths across Buffy's flesh. Flushed with pleasure, she writhes beneath him as he slowly worships her body.

Not until she's limp and sated does he move to satisfy his own needs. A quick thrust, a slow and steady slide... and Buffy's flying, spiraling out of control again. Spike follows, his joyful cry mingling with her moan.

As he collapses beside her, Buffy rolls away, pretending she doesn't see the disappointment in his eyes.

If it were only mindless sex they shared, she could handle it. But what Spike offers is too much for her to bear.


End file.
